


Lost

by lockewrites



Category: The Haunted Mansion (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Taking a walk in the middle of the night is never a very good idea.





	Lost

It was your fault really, you were the one decided to take a walk alone on Halloween. You hadn’t thought you’d be scared, had assured yourself that you weren’t going to be because you never got scared. And after all l how frightening could children in costumes be? But when checking the weather on your phone it hadn’t mentioned anything about a storm, and you hadn't meant to go as far from your apartment building as you did. You most certainly hadn’t meant to wander and get lost.

Alone and scared you tried calling for someone to come pick you up. However you found yourself to be quite unlucky as you had no signal. Terrified and alone you just kept walking but the wind was picking up and there were no longer any kids anywhere around you. You found that you no longer recognized the neighborhood. Even if you were lost before you were relatively in the same area as your apartment, and that at least was somewhat comforting. You hadn’t noticed anyone out walking or any houses at all for that matter making it so that you felt unable to call out for help. Even if you had called out for help you weren’t sure that anyone would hear you. You afraid you’d never make it home.

Hearing rustling in the bushes next to you put you on high alert. Thunder roared in the distance but the rain had yet to start. Heart pounding you walked quicker along the path trying to get home. Deciding the only thing you could do was trace your steps you turned around abruptly and begin speed walking. The thunder roared again, this time with a flash of lightning following. At that moment you felt a hand on your shoulder. You screamed, turning around to fight the person but he suddenly began apologizing.

His hands raised he explained that he lived close and had seen you out walking. You didn’t let him get out another word before you ran into his arms for a hug. Crying you thanked him for coming to check on you, although the words were muffled into his chest. Pulling away from him you shook his offered hand, introducing yourself. His name was Edward Gracey, owner of Gracey manor, the creepy looking house a bit down the road.

Promising to get you warm and dry he even offered to let you stay the night if needed. If any other person had found you, if any other person had suggested you staying over you would have been wary. You wouldn’t have accepted. But with Gracey, somehow you were calm, he made you feel calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
